bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira R. Jäger
Appearence Akira is a tall, well build man who is blatantly a Marine with the Jarhead hair cut and Marine Tattoos. Normally Akira wears a black T-Shirt with the words Improvise, Adapt, Overcome with the Marine Corp emblem on the front and back. He also wears military style camo trousers and boots. Personality Akira is a tough, no nonsense and brutal marine to all his enemies but does have a friendly side which he shows his friends. Many say "He's a teddy bear that'll take ya head off if you annoy him." Being a Marine he also has a strong code of honor. History Akira was born at Camp Courtney in Okinawa and was raised around other marines like his dad. When he did join the marines he proved to be one of the best and rose through the ranks stopping at Captain before leaving. Around a month after he left he discovered his Fullbring after being attacked by a Hollow (he could always see spirits). After using his inital Fullbring he decided to train with it and increase it's power. After 3 years of training (and fighting Hollows) he gained his final version of it called Sidewinder after the missile. During that time he met Zero who invited him to join Tsurugi no Teisei, The Society of the Sword to which he accepted. Now he fights along side Zero and the other members of Tsurugi no Teisei with the same passion he had as a marine. Plot Equipment Dog Tags: Akira always wears his dog tags, which act as his Fullbring Focus. The dog tags look like any other dog tag but one has a bullet hole in it after one lodged in it. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual power: Akira's spiritual power is oddly high even for a fullbringer. So much so when he first got his Fullbring he called himself a "Hollow Magnet". Master Martial Arts specialist: Due to his Marine training Akira is a master of MCMAP (Marine Corp Martial Arts Program) as well as Tae-Kwon-Do, Boxing and Ninjutsu. His skill is so much so that he has won several tournements when off duty. Expert Marksman: Akira is a talented marksman able to get headshots from maximum range with any gun he's given. Incredible strength: Due to his training and spiritual power Akira's strength is far greater than any human, he has been known to flip cars with one hand into the faces of hollows. He normally trains with a boulder punching bag. Incredible Durability: Akira has amazing durability even before getting his Fullbring. This was shown when he was shot (the same shot that made a hole in his dog tags). The bullet would've gone though but his skin was hard enough that it stopped the bullet just as it peirced his flesh and got lodged in his dog tag. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Akira's speed is impressive even without the Bringer of light ability, his reflexes are equally enhanced able to use both at the same time allowing him to block, dodge and deflect high speed energy blasts. Enhanced Agility: While prefering to take damage Akira can avoid attakcs and take cover with ease. He is also a very skill practitioner of Parkour, allowing him to get over obsticals with ease by using flips, spins and other acrobatic feats to get from point A to B as fast as possible. Skilled Tactician & Strategist: Being a high ranking officer in the MArines Akira had to be skilled in Tactics and he proved to be very talented in them. Having only lost 14 marines out of a company of 225 men, he proved adept at countering ambushes and flanking manuevers. Fullbring Sidewinger: '''Akira's Fullbring when released takes the form of a high-tech looking bodyarmor, that covers his lower face, torso, arms, legs and neck. Other than the armor nothing really changes other than his physical abilities like durability, speed & reflexes and agility. The Fullbring itself is focused through his Dog tags and it's command is Oorah the Marine battle cry. : '''Fullbring special ability: The main ability of Sidewinder other than the physical enhancements is the rocket boosters hidden in his arms and legs, these boosters allow more power behind kicks and punches and give him a jumping boost allowing him to leap over buildings. He can also use The Bringer of Light ability which can be enhanced with his rocket boosts. Relationships Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Fullbringer Category:Heroes Category:Tsurugi no Teisei members Category:Yaminogaijin